


Kiss Prompt #42: ... out of Pride

by Janie_17



Series: Kiss Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Forced Marriage, cold war-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: Hermione, summoning all of her pride, kissed him back fiercely.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Kiss Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Kiss Prompt #42: ... out of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of writing exercises I am doing. They are all different ships and different scenarios. I hope you enjoy!

She had a reputation to keep, she told herself angrily. She would play the dutiful wife for one more day, one more party, then she’d be free of him. As they twirled on the dance floor, Hermione did her best to keep her face neutrally happy. Draco was looking past her, a pained look in his eyes that only she could recognize. To the rest of the partygoers, it must have looked like he was concentrating on his steps around the ballroom in their elaborate waltz. It was the only time Hermione had actually enjoyed herself in the marriage. She detested the political implications of it, and the way she had to pretend to love him when he was to blame for the death of so many of her friends. But the new government wanted to show peace between the different blood statuses, so she had volunteered to marry her Hogwarts enemy whom she still despised. She didn’t mean for him to fall in love with her, to her it was a political contract only. As the dance came to an end, he dipped her to the floor. Coming back up she allowed him to press a kiss to her lips. Summoning all of her pride, she kissed him back fiercely. She wouldn’t be the one to break the rules of their marriage, especially not a day before Draco’s tragic “accident.” 


End file.
